


Easy As Taking A Knife From A Baby

by Gemini_Baby



Series: Bruce & Dick Week 2021 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (...yes I used those two tags side by side), Alternate Universe - Mob, Crime Boss Bruce Wayne, Dark Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is baby, Gen, Mafia/Criminal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: There was someone at the gate of the manor. Dick followed Alfred to know who it was.Dick had been getting bored in here inside the manor. He wished it would be Uncle Clark.When Alfred had opened the door and invited the person inside, Dick’s mood shifted. It was ‘Uriah Heap’. He didn’t know the real name of that man. But whatever Aunt Betsy felt regarding that annoying guy in the book, Dick felt that every time he came across this man or when the man came to their house.Dick could tell the guy wasn’t liked by Bruce either. But Bruce hadn’t slammed that guy’s head to the nearest desk yet, so there must have been some reason for that.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Bruce & Dick Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127189
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42
Collections: Bat Family 18+ Discord Server January Prompt Event, BruDick Week 2021





	Easy As Taking A Knife From A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bruce & Dick Event using the prompt, “Mafia/Criminal AU”  
> Also uses the January Prompt Event’s prompt for Day 29th, “Want me to stab them?”  
> I hope you all enjoy this. It was fun to right Baby Dick who is ready to stab and has no qualms against it.
> 
> Thank you Mara for the title

Gotham may be called a hellhole. But it was a hellhole with its kings and princes and royals. Gotham was hell. It was one that was ruled by the Underworld.

Bruce Wayne was the head of the Wayne mafia family. The Waynes had been ruling over Gotham City for centuries now.

Waynes. Old money. Old blood.

Bruce Wayne was rendered the last heir and person to the Wayne name when Joe Chill killed Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne in Park Row, all those years ago, under the guise of mugging. A hit undoubtedly called by the alliance of the other mob families to target the Waynes and have the throne ‘naturally’ in time. Seeing as the line would end with Bruce, what with having made sure that Bruce grew up as an odd and traumatized person and personally seeing that he grew up into one isolated and alienated one.

Never let it be said Bruce Wayne wasn’t creative. He knew he was not going to have a family of his own. Or at least ‘blood family’. People who did that to him could do that again. Those vile creatures, though, had always had a bad habit of underestimating what was not their blood when it would come to relations.

So when the opportunity presented itself to Bruce, well...Bruce was a businessman through and through. He could tell a good deal when he saw one. He made good use of that opportunity.

When Haly’s Circus visited Gotham and lost its performers to the cruelty of Zucco, Bruce took their son in. The kid had vengeance and murder on his mind and Bruce never tried to get him to curb those feelings.

That was cowards’ style.

Bruce Wayne, Head of the Wayne Family ‘Business’ wasn’t one.

The moment he had hit the legal age, he had killed Joe Chill publicly under the guise of being drunk.

The feeling after that had been something similar to that of sweet, sweet nectar.

No way was he taking that away from his son.  _ “Ward” _ for the rest of the families and  _ “Son” _ at heart, at home, and publicly when Dick would be old enough to lead and trained enough to render the opponent families’ hits on him useless.

Bruce hadn’t forced the flame in Dick to stop back then. Instead, he had trained him to be damaging but with set directions. Shaping him to be deadly. Poison for who dare to oppose him. But had also shaped him to not consume himself in that same poison. Not a wildfire, which would do damage but put out before the main show.

‘Dick Grayson’ was a sweet, charming boy.

Oh, only if they knew.

Harvey Dent certainly did, now. Ah, well...it is not like he is going to return from six feet under to tell anyone.

Bruce was a proud man.

And even a prouder father.

Bruce was  _ very _ proud of the child and appreciated him going absolutely  _ feral _ when enemies tried to underestimate him.

The thing was...Bruce maybe a crimelord but he had somehow along the way become a tired  _ dad _ .

A father who had not stopped his son from training and fighting.

The dead bodies were getting too much….

Oh well, it wasn’t like Bruce didn’t own enough lands or had any lack of reach for clean up.

A small price to pay for Dick being  _ happy. _

No one ever said Bruce wasn’t a doting father.

  
  
  
  


There was someone at the gate of the manor. Dick followed Alfred to know who it was.

Dick had been getting bored in here inside the manor. He wished it would be Uncle Clark.

When Alfred had opened the door and invited the person inside, Dick’s mood shifted. It was ‘Uriah Heap’. He didn’t know the real name of that man. But whatever Aunt Betsy felt regarding that annoying guy in the book, Dick felt that every time he came across this man or when the man came to their house.

Dick could tell the guy wasn’t liked by Bruce either. But Bruce hadn’t slammed that guy’s head to the nearest desk yet, so there must have been some reason for that.

_ (Dick had a flawless meter system to determine and judge a man; whether the person was trustworthy or murder worthy. _

_ If Bruce had or would slam the person’s head to the nearest desk, the person had just been inviting for murder. _

_If Bruce had not slammed a person’s head to the nearest desk yet despite the person repeatedly_ ** _asking_** _for it, it meant the person was surely annoying but alas, had something up their sleeves, evading the inevitable fate, for now._

_ And if there was a person whom Bruce was not eager to have any slamming with, then the person was trustworthy. Not that there were many in the last category.) _

  
  


So today, Dick decided to follow the man to the study room where Bruce was already. Bruce could  _ try _ to kick him out of the room, but Dick was getting older. He needed to know about business and people dealing. Well, Bruce  _ could  _ try.

When Dick entered behind  _ ‘Uriah’ _ , Bruce looked at him, strange but didn’t say a word against his presence. As Dick just said: strange.

Dick went and sat on the sofa. Preferred look to look comfy and busy in your games while observing the room. 

The man sat across Bruce and gave a pointed look towards Bruce, then Dick and then back to Bruce. Dick felt offended. The man was acting as if Dick just wasn’t there.

Rude.

_ No one ignores a Grayson. _

_ No one. _

“He stays”, Bruce said firmly.

That is not what Dick had been expecting to hear at all. But it was still nice to hear that his  _ ‘guardian’ _ was on his side.

The conversation started and continued. The man kept throwing ill-disguised glances at him. Dick didn’t shy away from  glaring staring either, in response.

The man clearly felt annoyed because of him. That made the time and the grating voice of  _ ‘Uriah’ _ hurting his ears a bit bearable.  _ Just a bit. _

The  _ ‘Uriah’ _ turned out to be the lawyer of the Kanes. They had been trying to get the manor and the properties away from Bruce.

From what Dick gathered from the conversation, Bruce had not been in Gotham some years earlier. The Kanes had tried to seize Wayne Manor by trying to declare Bruce dead. They certainly hadn’t stopped from doing similar things even now minus declaring him dead. But a promise  _ (a thinly veiled threat) _ of ensuring the Butler’s early demise, instead.

_ (A pity, really. They would be making Bruce’s work even easier if they did the last mentioned thing. No one would be able to lay a finger on the man for it either.) _

Still, they demanded the Wayne property as if Bruce (and by extension, Dick) didn’t have a right to it. Dick may not even want the Wayne property but that was a conversation reserved for Bruce and older Dick. it would be a family matter for them. But not right now. And certainly not for anyone else to cash it for their own benefit.

Dick was seeing red. He had patience though. A good performer doesn’t let the audience know what is going to hit them until it hits them.

When the man left and Dick had been sure the man left the manor’s premises, he looked at Bruce. Bruce leaned back in his chair.

“Why don’t you sit, chum?” Bruce asked, hand pointing towards a chair across from him. Not the one in where that man had sat earlier though.

Dick sat across Bruce. “Want me to stab them?”

Bruce looked at him, smiled and shook his head.

Dick pouted. “No fun, B.”

“Not yet, Dick.”

“Then when?”

“Friday night, after the manor and companies are all in my name, and you are listed as the legal heir After that, they won’t be able to get a single dime.” 

“Would it be possible?” Dick asked.

“Yes”, Bruce confirmed. His tone and posture communicated that there was no need to question it.

Bruce continued, “This is my father’s empire. My mother’s family abandoned her long ago when she married my father. They show the faintest sliver of feigned concern  _ now _ , only to have the money, property and power.”

“So, then...party, Friday night?”

“Party?”

“A stabby party!”

Bruce sighed. “Whatever makes you happy, son.”

“Lovely!”

  
  


Friday night saw no evidence of what happened. But there was a series of stabbing throughout the city. Many lawyers and record keepers were found stabbed to death, the day after.

Saturday morning brought speculations about what had happened the previous night. Every news channel was covering only that. The news anchors were going wild over who had been the guy they had dubbed ‘Lawyer Stabber’.

The news was boring. Taking another bite of his favourite cereal, Dick changed the channel and switched it to the one where Saturday Cartoons aired in the morning. It was going to be a nice weekend. He could just tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, bookmarks and user subscriptions are always welcome and appreciated <3


End file.
